


I don't like tea

by disobediencefan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disobediencefan/pseuds/disobediencefan
Summary: It had all come down to this.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	I don't like tea

Villanelle, Oksana, Billie, Natalia, whatever her real name was; this was it, Eve knew it. The two women were standing in the hallway of Eve’s dingy flat; Eve straight-backed and tense, Villanelle the definition of relaxed, dressed in a ruffled blouse and cropped jeans that clung to her legs. She was eyeing the flat even though she’d been here before; staring at the unpacked boxes littered around and Eve’s cheap rainjackets hanging by the door, all the while looking mildly entertained. Eve noticed that even through the heavy odour of mould in the walls, she could still smell Villanelle’s neck. The earthy force of that musky fragrance hitting the back of her throat so much she had to stifle a cough. She wanted to inhale it.

‘Why are you here?’ Eve asked, her voice cracking with fear.

‘I followed you, obviously.’

‘Why did you follow me?’

Villanelle smiled. The assassin took a step closer, stripping Eve’s breath from her lungs. ‘Because you wanted me to.’

Eve couldn’t deny it, so she didn’t. She had hoped Villanelle had been waiting for her as soon she left Carolyn’s West London home. She had imagined Villanelle silently prowling behind her as she took the long walk back to her flat. There was so much that Eve wanted to talk to Villanelle about, so much that she wanted to ask and so much she wanted to understand. But now, as always when they were together, Eve’s mind was empty and untouched, as though she had never had a clear thought in her life.

‘Would you like some tea?’ Eve asked, using the very first lesson the British had taught her to keep a conversation going.

‘I don’t like tea.’ Villanelle took another step into Eve’s flat and stroked her finger along a gilded photo frame, containing a photo of Eve and Niko on their wedding day. Villanelle picked it up with deliberate care. ‘You look pretty here.’ She paused, but Eve didn’t speak. ‘He looks like a pencil-’

‘Stop it.’ Eve stepped forward and grabbed the frame from Villanelle’s grasp - another breath of the perfume made Eve’s fingers tremble. More silence filled the flat as Eve set the photo back again, photo side down. ‘Why don’t you like tea?’

‘Hm?’

‘Why don’t you like tea?’ Eve asked again.

Villanelle leant against the wall and smirked. ‘It’s always too hot. Burns my mouth.’

Eve scoffed. ‘You wait for it. You wait for it to cool down.’

‘I don’t like waiting.’ Villanelle said.

‘Well, you should.’ Eve replied. ‘It tastes better.’

‘Okay.’ 

‘Okay what?’

‘Okay, I’ll have tea.’ Villanelle said playfully. ‘You convinced me.’ 

‘Right. Okay.’

Grateful to have something to do, Eve turned into the poky kitchen adjacent to her embarrassingly untidy bedroom. Villanelle followed her, light-footed and interested. As Eve filled the kettle and flicked it on, Villanelle opened the kitchen drawers and cupboards and peered inside each one.

‘Coco… Pops.’ She laughed. ‘Doritos, noodles. Your diet is… awful!’ She was still laughing. Eve felt like she could laugh with her, but she bit back her smile. 

‘Why are you really here?’ She asked instead. 

‘I told you.’ Villanelle closed the cupboard doors but kept the bag of Doritos in her hand. She pulled it open and put a chip into her mouth. Eve watched it crunch under her teeth. ‘You wanted me to be here.’ Villanelle spoke and chewed simultaneously.

‘Since when do you do anything for other people?’

Villanelle looked wounded for a moment, her forehead creased. ‘Everything I do is for you, Eve.’

‘Bullshit.’

‘It’s true!’

‘Bullshit!’

‘I am telling you-’

‘You _shot_ me!’

 _‘You_ started it!’ Villanelle slammed the bag of Doritos down on the counter, causing a flurry of tortilla chips to fly across the kitchen. ‘You stabbed me!’

‘I tried to… help you… afterwards.’ Eve stumbled over her excuse. ‘You left me for dead in a fucking Roman ruin!’

‘You broke my heart.’ Villanelle’s face changed. 

Eve was shaking her head, laughing incredulously. The kettle flicked up and filled the corner of the kitchen with steam. She turned and poured the water out, steeping the cheap teabags in it.

‘Do you regret not killing me?’ Eve asked, placing the kettle down but not turning around. She could feel Villanelle’s eyes burning into the back of her. 

‘Yes.’ Villanelle said with finality. 

Eve swallowed a hard lump in her throat and turned around. ‘Well, me too.’ 

She said the words before she realised what she was saying. Her throat felt like it was closing up, her heart starting to throb in her chest. She couldn’t read Villanelle’s expression, but it looked almost sad. 

Eve pulled the fridge door open and grabbed the small semi-skimmed milk bottle from the back. It smelled slightly sour, but tipped a bit into each cup regardless. She passed the chipped mug to Villanelle.

‘Here.’

‘That’s it?’

‘What else did you want?’

‘I thought people had sugar in tea.’

‘Do you want sugar?’

Villanelle shrugged again. ‘This is fine.’

Eve picked up her own cup held it tight, burning her hands. ‘I don’t have a living room, so we’ll have to stay in here.’

‘We can sit in the bedroom.’ Villanelle suggested, an innocent smile spreading across her face.

‘In here is fine.’ Eve replied. She tried to raise the cup to her mouth but it was still too hot. With exhaustion, she spoke. ‘Are you going to kill me?’

‘No.’ Villanelle wiped the Dorito crumbs from her lips, and licked the inside of her mouth. ‘Are you going to kill me?’

Eve sniffed a laugh. ‘You think I could?’

‘I think you could.’ Villanelle sniffed her cup and scrunched her nose. ‘Do you want to try?’

‘What?’

As quick as lightning, Villanelle whipped out a chef’s knife from the wooden block on the counter. The shimmering blade was in her hand, with the handle facing Eve. She was grinning wildly. ‘Take it.’

‘What? No! I-’

‘Take it, Eve.’

‘I don’t-’

‘Take it!’ Villanelle forced the handle into Eve’s hands, her mug of tea dropped to the floor and smashed, boiling water flying over her feet. Eve cried out and snatched the handle of the knife. She lurched towards Villanelle, the blade point just missed her as she dodged out of the way.

Eve turned and jabbed for Villanelle again, backing her into the corner. Villanelle was still grinning, beckoning Eve to come for her; her mug was still firmly in her grasp. Knowing full well that Villanelle could throw the boiling water over her, Eve took a step forward, the knife held out in front of her. Eve was sweating, she could feel a drip running down her spine. Her own short gasps of air started to deafen her. She closed her eyes, and with all the strength she could summon, she lunged directly for Villanelle’s chest. She didn’t feel the knife sink into flesh like she would have expected. Instead, she felt a soft, warm hand around her wrist, she heard the sound of another mug smashing to the floor and she smelled Villanelle again. 

When she opened her eyes, she was against the wall. Villanelle holding her firmly, one hand on her wrist, her forearm against Eve’s neck. Her face was close, and her body was closer. Eve let out a tense breath. 

‘It is my turn for questions.’ Villanelle said, filling Eve’s nostrils with a mixture of Doritos and perfume.

‘Okay.’

‘Why do you want me here?’

‘I don’t.’ Eve lied.

‘Liar. Why do you want me here?’ Villanelle pushed on Eve’s neck.

‘I- I- I don’t know.’

‘I do.’ Villanelle said, loosening her grip on Eve slightly, but moving her face closer. ‘I think you want to kiss me again.’

This time, Eve didn’t scoff. Her breath shook from her mouth and her eyes met with Villanelles. The two women stood there for a moment, their eyes flitting from eyes to mouths. Their breath coinciding as one, a tension rising between them as it had done on the bus. Eve could feel Villanelle’s chest against her, the hand around her wrist dropped and fell to her waist. Eve knew the brute strength that Villanelle had in her firsthand, but her touch at this moment was soft, gentle, smooth. Eve shivered. 

‘Am I right?’ Villanelle asked, her lips brushing against Eve’s.

Eve didn’t answer. She didn’t think. She pressed her mouth against Villanelle’s, hard. Villanelle pressed back this time; she wasn’t stunned into submission, she was prepared. She pushed Eve’s mouth open with hers and Eve felt her hot tongue inside her. Eve moaned as their tongues met, and the sound forced Villanelle’s excitement to grow. Her fingers were suddenly in Eve’s hair, running through it as her hips pushed into her. Eve’s hand wrapped around Villanelle’s hips and pulled her even closer; the throbbing heat between her legs now making her dizzy. Villanelle’s hand stroked up Eve’s thigh and pressed where they met. She pulled her mouth away from Eve’s for a moment, panting. Villanelle smiled as their mouths were still touching, her fingers teasing the zip of Eve’s jeans down. She kissed Eve again, her mouth working with passion as her fingers slid past her underwear. 

Eve tried to hold her hand back, but Villanelle’s fingers were warm, firm and tender. She let go and Villanelle pulled away to watch Eve’s pleasure. Eve’s head fell forward onto Villanelle’s shoulder, the smell of her was intoxicating. She sunk her teeth into Villanelle’s neck. She heard Villanelle growl, her fingers were wet and just sliding into Eve, when there was a sudden, loud knock. 

‘Wha- wha-’ Eve said breathlessly. 

Villanelle looked confused. Her eyes flicking back towards the hallway. ‘Who is that?’

‘I- I don’t know. I-’

‘Ignore it.’ Villanelle demanded, starting to stroke Eve again.

‘I can- I have to.’ Eve pulled herself away and Villanelle stepped back, her chest rising and falling with speed. Eve adjusted her jeans, and did up her zip and went to the door. She peered through the spyhole and her stomach dropped.

‘Niko.’ She whispered.


End file.
